


Izaya's Christmas Gift

by levibes



Series: random shizaya one shots [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, merry dickmas~, shizu-santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levibes/pseuds/levibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas to all of you ~</p><p>This is a short and just stupid drabble I wrote last night at a party xD</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy even if just a little bit<br/>♡´･ᴗ･`♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izaya's Christmas Gift

"Merry fucking Christmas flea."

It took Izaya about 15 seconds to process that his boyfriend, Shizuo, dressed in a full Santa suit with a white beard and all, was at his door. He had a present for him, apparent from the light blue with snowflakes wrapped up box with a silver bow at the top with a tag stating, 'For Izaya the Flea', he was holding onto.

"Merry Christmas, Shizu-chan. What brings you here?" Izaya asked after clearing his throat, trying so hard to not laugh in his face.

"Who the fuck is Shizu-chan? I'm Santa. But for you I can be Night Santa, if you catch my drift." Shizuo winked, taking a step into the house uninvited and pulled Izaya closer by the waist after closing the front door behind him.

"What are you planning to do, idiotic monster?" Izaya asked slyly with a playful smirk as his arms went up to wrap around the blond's broad shoulders.

"I miss you." Shizuo cooed, and leaned down, stopping until their foreheads bumped gently. "I miss you so much, Iza. You're always working and never paying attention to me" He kept mumbling soft, with a pout that Izaya could not help but find it utterly adorable.

"You know how busy and frenzied it gets during the holidays." Izaya sighed with a slight roll of his eyes.

Shizuo's pout only grew and he began to rub the tip of his nose against Izaya's.

Izaya laughed softly, "You look ridiculous, Shizu-chan. What's a 'Night Santa' anyways?"

"Mm…I think it's better to just show you." Shizuo grinned , closing the gap between their lips.

Izaya's chest grew tight and his cheeks warmer despite Shizuo's fake white bread and mustache tickling his cheeks, chin and lips and his eyes slid close at the touch of those warm lips against his. It had been pretty long…

It was a small and soft kiss that grew deeper as Shizuo pulled Izaya closer by the waist as much as he could with the present in between them, his other hand going up to grab onto raven locks of hair.

The arms around Shizuo's neck hugged tighter, pulling Shizuo down before Izaya gave a rather pained whine at the discomfort the box squished in between them gave him.

Shizuo pulled away, trying to catch his breath as he looked into Izaya's dark sanguine eyes and Izaya stared back with half lidded eyes.

"Why don't you put that gift down and let's go to bed, ne?" Izaya mumbled, slipping away from Shizuo's embrace and swaying his hips in a seducing way as he walked to the room.

"I actually can't." Shizuo replied, unfortunately looking away from those tempting hips and tight ass to look down at the box that seemed to be floating in front of his crotch.

"And why is that?" Izaya asked, giving him a questioning look, stopping himself and walking back to Shizuo.

"It's my dick in a box." Shizuo bluntly replied, his focus back on Izaya again, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Are you drunk??" Izaya asked, on the verge of laughing. "No wonder I thought I tasted alcohol on your tongue."

"Mmn…just a little I guess. Anyways, it was hard to find a box that I could fit my dick in. They were either too small or thin. I had to make this one you know? Get a real cardboard box, measure it, cut it out and then tape it together."

"Well Shizu-chan does have a big and thick dick." Izaya spoke in an amused tone.

"My, talking dirty already?" Shizuo's smirk grew wider.

"You want dirty talk?? How about, I don't want your dick in a box. I want it in me-- whoa!!" Izaya was swung over Shizuo's shoulders like a sack of potatoes and walking him to his room before he even knew it.

"Shizu-chan, what the hell are you doing?? Put me down." Izaya whined before a yelp was ripped from his throat as Shizuo smacked his ass.

"You're going to open your present." Shizuo said proudly with a wide grin before smacking Izaya's ass again, loving the yelp that came right after.

"Stop smacking my ass, you brute." Izaya scorned, punching said brute's back as hard as his skinny fists could.

Shizuo only laughed like it tickled him before smacking his ass again, making the informant yelp yet again.

"Shizu-chan, that really hurts you know." Izaya kept punching Shizuo, despite knowing it had no effect on him.

"Shall I massage it better?" Shizuo asked, opening the door to the bedroom.

Izaya stopped abruptly and smirked, "Mmn…that sounds nice."

They arrived to the bedroom and Shizuo closed the door behind them. Izaya's whole body trembled in anticipation once he was lightly thrown on the soft mattress and--

It was gone as his boyfriend, _dressed as Santa_ was hovering over him with a predatorial smirk.

"Please take that off. I can't with you in that white beard." Izaya deadpanned and Shizuo wrinkled his nose.

"So unfestive." Shizuo sighed but went to the bathroom to take it off.

Izaya laid in the bed, waiting for his boyfriend who seemed to be taking his time. With a huff of frustration, he sat up and glared at the bathroom door until finally Shizuo walked out.

Izaya's lips curled into a smirk and eyes widen slightly as he took in the view.

Shizuo was completely naked, showing off his muscular and gorgeous body, except his crotch which was still sporting the snowflaked box.

"Better??" Shizuo asked with a stupid grin that always made Izaya melt and walked closer to the raven who was practically eating him with just his eyes.

Izaya nodded, mind going fuzzy and eyes hazy as he stretched out his arms to Shizuo. "Let me open my present now." He whispered in a sultry voice. 

 

 

And oh, did they have fun that night.

**Author's Note:**

> dick in a box is actually a song tbh...
> 
> after 2 years of first listening it, its still gold.


End file.
